


Give Jeno Whatever he Wants

by uwudoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeno, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Jaemin, this contains smut so don't read it if you find it uncomfortable, this is kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudoyoung/pseuds/uwudoyoung
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin enjoying their day to the fullest





	Give Jeno Whatever he Wants

Living at the dorm with the dream members is different from what other people will think, they are not messy and unorganized, they’re the opposite. Their dorm is always clean and neat, it smells like lemons. 

And this is because every member has his own role, whatever his best at so they can live in a place who isn’t a dumpster (like their hyungs dorm). Jeno and Renjun are responsible for cleaning the dorm, making sure that everything is in place, Jisung and chenle are responsible for wiping the floor because that was the easiest thing to do, and finally Jaemin, he was in charge of the kitchen, cooking, doing the dishes, etc. Jaemin was the most responsible member, who is to be trusted with heat and sharp objects.   
As a part of Jaemin’s role, he was kinda responsible for the member’s meals, however, sometimes he won’t be able to cook all the time. 

Each member eats at a different time and each member want something different to eat and that was just too much, so Jaemin has the managers to help him with that.   
“are you guys enjoying your meal?” Jaemin says to the other three members that are sitting next to him  
“Yes, you’re really getting better at it Jaemin-hyung” says Chenle, Jisung nods and does a thumb up.   
“I don’t know for me your food always tastes the same” says Renjun teasingly, Jaemin responds fast with a light smack on Renjun’s shoulder “Just shut up and eat Injunie” 

They finish their meal and every member goes to his room. 

Jaemin was relaxing on his wide ass bed, with his window open to enjoy the nice weather.   
His tummy is full, and his day has been so great and positive, he felt like he wanted to spend the whole day just lying on his bed. His phone was keeping him company and he didn’t notice the time that passed as he was watching some YouTube videos until he hears a knock on his door. 

 

“Jaeminie, you here?” he hears Jeno’s voice, it’s passes none now so Jeno has finished filming The Show, “hmmm” Jaemin says and Jeno immediately walks in “Jaemin-ah, are you hungry?” he says while standing behind the door.  
Jaemin knows what he wants, but he doesn’t feel the energy to cook right now and his bed is so comfy, AND he did already eat, “No, not at all, I’m SO full” Jaemin says with a smirk on his face.   
“Oh, okay then” Jeno says as he closes the door behind him.

Jaemin knows that he will comeback, everytime Jeno is in need of something, he always comes to him first, and second, and third and so on. Jaemin is the only one who can do what Jeno wants without making him feel heavy, he’s always nice to him and Jeno really appreciates that.   
And just about five minutes later, Jeno enters his room without knocking this time, he runs fast to Jaemin’s bed and hugs him, “Jaemin-aaaahh, food~~~ make meee food~~” Jeno says with his cutie tone, Jaemin can’t help but to smile so wide, “Jeno what the hell are you doing” he says, “Jaeminieeee, please Jeno is hungry~~!”. 

Jeno isn’t usually like this, at least he hasn’t been usually like this, but when he is god it’s so fucking cute. 

Jaemin couldn’t say no to that, he just can’t. the way Jeno was hugging him as if he was a baby, and how he purposely threw his plushie away, all these details make him want to give Jeno whatever he wants. 

“Okay, but if I cook for you I want something in return” Jaemin says as he watches the smile on Jeno’s face get wider and his eyesmile becomes so clear “what??” Jeno said with excitement  
“let me fuck you tonight” Jaemin said with widest smile on his face, his tone was so pure and cute as if he didn’t realize what he was saying, but he was.

Jeno on the other hand was completely shocked, his face and mind went blank and he could swear his heart was about to leave his body  
“huh?” Jeno said on response, apparently, he forgot all the words he knew  
“you heard me, I want to fuck you, tonight” Jaemin said, making things clear and still having the brightest smile. 

“ok” Jeno said while nodding “deal” he smiled, he was winning both ways anyway, he loved sex just like Jaemin if not more.

They both went to the kitchen and Jaemin was able to cook something quick and easy but still yummy, a bowl of pasta was in front of Jeno as Jaemin watched him eat. 

Sometimes Jaemin can stay and admire how beautiful Jeno is for hours. His pretty eyes, how thick his lashes are that it looks like natural eyeliner, how big his iris is which makes him look like a living doll, the mole that is underneath his left eye, and the one on his cheeks, the one the tip of his nose, his lips… his luscious pink lips. Jaemin loved them. They are always moist, never dry no matter what weather it It. He had to admit to Jeno that he sometimes gets jealous of his lips, asked him about what’s his secret but Jeno didn’t use anything on them, they’re just like that. His neck, which was Jaemin’s treasure. He LOVED Jeno’s neck, it’s wide and he could mark it very easily, and when Jeno gets real heated his veins show clearly, for some reason his neck was paler that the rest of his body, and Jaemin loved that. He loved Jeno’s tight tummy, he has been working out lately, so his stomach is now tighter and he’s so close to having abs and Jaemin can not wait. Speaking of work out, Jeno’s arms were becoming more and more muscular as time passes and Jaemin is both proud and whipped, he loves them, if it was up to him he would be kissing them right here and now. 

“Jaemin-ah” Jeno interrupted his boyfriend’s train of thoughts “thank you for the food, it tastes really good” he smiled big at Jaemin while standing up to take his plate to the dishwasher.   
“let’s go” Jaemin said as he pointed to his room, seems like admiring Jeno would end up making him hard, it’s not his fault that his boyfriend is perfect 

“Now? But you said tonight and the members-“ 

“I don’t care, I want you now and they’re all probably wearing their headphones” Jaemin explained himself 

“you’re right, let’s go” Jeno said as he passed Jaemin and entered his room, Jaemin locking the door after him and pulling Jeno into a kiss. 

The kiss was fast, messy, and so fucking good. 

Jaemin knew how to use his tongue so well, his could make Jeno melt into his arms with his kisses. Jeno doesn’t know how his boyfriend is a professional like this, but he knows he’s lucky.  
Jaemin slides his tongue deep into his boyfriend’s mouth, forcing him to suck on it as he grabs his ass and pulls him closer, he could feel Jeno’s dick harden against his and that is when he throws him to the bed and crawls above him, taking his own shirt off before leaning down back to Jeno.

Jaemin started marking Jeno’s neck all shades of red with his kisses and sucking, Jeno had on hand on Jaemin’s hair and one on his mouth to prevent any kind of noise of breaking. Jaemin pulled off and pulled his pants and undies down 

“Jeno strip” Jaemin said to the elder as he was already nude  
“okay” Jeno breathed back  
Jaemin was touching Jeno’s clothed dick while he was stripping out of his shirt 

“shit Jaemin” Jeno moaned   
“I can’t wait to wreck you” Jaemin whispered to Jeno  
“that won’t be easy you know” Jeno teased as he took his pants off   
“oh please, I put two fingers on and you’ll be a crying mess I’m sure my dick would do more to you” Jaemin quickly responded to defend himself  
“will show me, don’ be just talk” Jeno kept on teasing, which wasn’t really a habit of his but seems like tonight he really wanted to drive Jaemin crazy, first the aegyo and now this.

 

Jaemin dragged Jeno to the edge of the bed, he was standing in front of him, but he moved to the drawer that’s near his desk to get lube, he isn’t fingering Jeno today, but he still has to use lube and he is always careful. 

He quickly went back to his sweating boyfriend, “hurry up” Jeno demanded when he saw Jaemin was taking his time while lubing   
“don’t tell me what to do” Jaemin responded, he stared at Jeno with sharp looks he could almost feel it.

Jaemin sled his dick in fast and quick, Jeno squirmed at his action quickly covering his mouth with both hands never forgetting about the members who are literally in the next room.   
Jaemin was going nice and slow, making both of them burn from the heat and excitement, he was holding both of Jeno’s legs up but he was good with controlling his noise, he can keep quite even if nothing was covering his mouth. 

With every thrust Jaemin makes Jeno feels closer and closer, Jaemin really knew how to fuck him right. He knows all the good positions that Jeno likes, and this was one of them. 

He was completely exposed and that made him feel hot, and Jaemin loved the view. 

“you like it babe?” Jaemin said as he started going faster, Jeno nodding at his words   
“you like it when I go fast? Yeah?” Jaemin can see tears falling Jeno’s now red cheeks   
“what is it kitten? So good you can handle it? Hmm?” every word Jaemin said drives Jeno crazier and he knows it, he knows how powerful his words is, how a slut Jeno can be for dirty talking. 

“why are you crying baby? Is it hard to keep quite?” Jeno nodded strongly his sweaty sticky hair started shaking with him. Jeno might not be originally loud, but he never kept himself quite and the feeling was overwhelming and new to him, to not be able to make all the sounds out, all the whimpers and moans, it’s not easy.

“shit Jeno kitten, you look so pretty, so beautiful” Jaemin said as he laid over Jeno now, his legs are becoming weaker and he can’t stand anymore. 

“Jeno, I’m close” he whispered to Jeno “cum with me, babe”   
Jaemin pulled his cock out and started stroking it fast, while Jeno was going slow because his hands were so shaky   
Jaemin came first and made a mess on the two of them.   
“here let me help you baby” Jaemin said as he took Jeno’s dick into his mouth   
Jeno moaned loud at the sudden feeling, not able to keep himself quite this time, it was so wet around his heated parts and Jaemin was doing a very good job Jeno came inside him

Jaemin tried swallowing but regretted his decision fast, it tasted like fucking hell, Jaemin grapped the closest towel and spit it all out and wiped his mouth

“s-sorry” Jeno said with a giggle  
“it’s fine, that’s a new experience”

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i know my writing is bad but i really enjoy it and i'm trying to improve so bear with me uwu 
> 
> i hope you guys like this and if you do a comment means a lot!! 
> 
> *any advice on my writing or grammar, will be appreciated


End file.
